100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Principal Hader
Principal Hader is the principal of Pootatuck Middle School. In the first episode she serves as the main antagonist, but in the rest of the series she serves as the secondary antagonist/anti-heroine. She is portrayed by Lisa Arch. About Background In the first episode, she is revealed to be the new principal of Pootatuck Middle School. She states in "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" that she is the vice chairman of the Southwestern chapter of the International Scavenger Hunt Society. Personality She is a very strict authority figure and usually doesn't care about others' opinions. Episode Appearance Season 1 *100 Things to Do Before High School *Stay Up All Night Thing! *Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing! *Find Your Super Power Thing! *Scavenger Hunt Thing! *Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing! *Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing! *Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing! History '100 Things to Do Before High School' Principal Hader is introduced in this episode as the new principal of Pootatuck. She finds CJ and Fenwick in the hall instead of class, but is prevented from taking any disciplinary action by Mr. Roberts. She is later informed by Mr. Roberts that Henry Slinko has a raccoon in the school, but she isn't as concerned as he is. She is building an administration office for herself and is trying to make sure nothing bad happens to it, but CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo accidentally destroy it while trying to rescue the raccoon from Slinko. She is devastated, but immediately tries to find the perpetrators. She warns Roberts to look out for the potential students who had ruined her office. When the raccoon is released in the school, she tries to get the students to remain calm. After the raccoon is set outside, she runs into CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo and recognizes CJ and Fenwick. They try to explain they had nothing to do with the raccoon being released, and CJ manages to get the students to chant Hader's name, one of the things Hader wished to happen. This pleases Hader, and she is then convinced by Roberts to give the students an early dismissal. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' Hader and Roberts supervise the Pootatuck Sleepover. Roberts wants the students to have fun, but she just wants them to go to sleep. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' Principal Hader enters Mr. Bored's room in search for a student to take some pictures with her for a gazette. She chooses CJ because of her power suit, and they leave for her office. As they are taking the pictures, Hader notices someone vandalized another one of her posters. She recruits CJ to help her find the perpetrator. While patrolling the halls, she teaches CJ how to intimidate students. Later, Hader pulls CJ out of class and tells her to get rid of the stench in her office and that they still need to find who is ruining her posters. Finally, Hader lets CJ know that they are going to fire Mrs. Seagraves, which alarms CJ because she doesn't want to fire anyone. First, CJ finds the source of the smell in Hader's office as being a bag of old cheese stashed in one of the drawers. Hader then wants to go fire Mrs. Seagraves, because she contributes to Pootatuck having the lowest English test scores in the district. She also tells CJ that they will be power suit pals for a long time, which causes CJ to dress like the Black Lipstick Girls in order to stop being Hader's pal. The Black Lipstick Girls see CJ in her new and talk to her. Principal Hader also sees CJ in her new look and is disappointed. When she remarks on her vandalized posters, the Black Lipstick girls laugh, making Hader suspicious of them and CJ. Principal Hader finds the Black Lipstick Girls and CJ and tells them that she found black markers that were used to vandalize her posters next to the trash can of their lockers. Even though Aubrey and CJ tell Hader that they didn't do it, Hader takes note of the black marker in Aubrey's pocket and gives them detention. In detention, CJ comes to the realization that Mrs. Seagraves had actually vandalized Hader's posters and they confront her about it. Seagraves finally admits it and Hader fires her. Hader apologizes to the Black Lipstick Girls and tells CJ she looked better in her power suit. In the hall, they see Seagraves vandalizing Hader's office door and a chase between the two women ensues. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' Principal Hader wants Pootatuck to have the fastest fire drill escape time in the district and continually pulls fire alarms. This annoys the teachers and staff. In addition to this, she wastes many fire extinguishers. Roberts informs her that the teachers are becoming irate with the frequent fire drills as well, but she shows no concern. When the teachers and students refuse to leave after Hader pulls the fire alarm one day, she decides to use a science lab's Bunsen burner to create an actual fire in an effort to force them to leave. She makes the fire bigger than she wants, and when she discovers she doesn't have a fire extinguisher to put it out, she tries to leave, but locks herself in the closet. CJ and Fenwick manage to put out the fire moments before Roberts and Crispo show up. They find Principal Hader locked in the lab closet, and Mr. Roberts realizes that she started the fire. She tells him to not say a word about the incident, and he agrees after a few conditions. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' CJ and Fenwick create a fake scavenger hunt in order to let Crispo win them tickets to a concert he isn't able to afford. When Crispo informs the rest of the school about the scavenger hunt, they try to end the hunt by getting their tickets back from Mr. Bandt, who was in on the scavenger hunt. Principal Hader, however, prevents them from doing either of these things. As vice chairman of the Southwestern Chapter of the International Scavenger Hunt Society, she tells them they have to continue with the scavenger hunt and makes sure that Mr. Bandt only gives the prize to the winner. Later, when Mr. Roberts creates a new scavenger hunt, Principal Hader participates. When Fenwick finds the last item on the list, he has it taken from him by Mindy, who has it taken from her by Hader. Fenwick and CJ think they're getting the clover back, but Hader makes it clear it belonged to her. She has it taken from her by Crispo, however. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' Hader tells the students the Halloween carnival would not be taking place and threatens suspension or expulsion for any Halloween games, candy, or decorations seen around the school. CJ wonders why Hader dislikes Halloween so much and decides to find out. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' Mindy recruits CJ in helping her find her mother's ring, which she took without permission. They retrace Mindy's steps, and she remembers she took off the ring to wash her hands in the restroom. When they go to retrieve it, they see that Principal Hader has found it. She doesn't believe that the ring is Mindy's and wants proof. When they fail to tell her what is engraved on the ring, Hader tells her to have a parent call and confirm it. They then try other methods to get the ring back. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' Principal Hader does not want any student to find Alfred J. McSorely's million dollar Pootabuck treasure because taking the entire seventh grade to the water park would ruin the budget for a new administration office. She later intercepts CJ, Fenwick, Crispo, and Mr. Roberts when they think they had figured out where the treasure was and tries to dig it up so no one could have them. Later, CJ figures out the actual location of the Pootabucks and Hader is devastated. She, Mr. Roberts, and the entire seventh grade go to the water park, but she does not enjoy it. Trivia *Some of the students call her Darth Hader, which is referencing the character Darth Vader from the Star Wars films. Gallery Category:Pootatuck Middle School faculty Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Adult characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists